warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Turmos Apostasy
The 'Turmos Apostasy '''is a heretic human empire located in Segmentum Ultima, now the Imperium Nihilus. Formerly under firm Imperial control, the world of Turmos gained independence from the Imperium after a violent insurrection lead by a deposed planetary governor took place with the assistance of the Word Bearers legion. On the same day that the planetary capital fell, the Cicatrix Maledictum appeared, visible from the planet's surface to the naked eye. With no more Imperial reinforcements coming, the Apostasy's forces have occupied numerous neighboring worlds, taking advantage of the chaos the Cicatrix Maledictum has caused in order to make itself a force to be reckoned with, both to Imperial stragglers and Chaos Warbands alike. History Foundation The Turmos Apostasy originated from the planet 'Turmos '''following a rebellion assisted by the Word Bearers legion, who in exchange claimed 500 million citizens as slaves and sacrifices. After many years of hard fighting, the forces of Chaos reigned supreme as Abaddon's Black Crusade ravaged the rest of the galaxy. Kelirian Vex sat on the throne of this world that was now his, and feared Imperial retaliation. Many planets had gained freedom before, but none had been able to keep that freedom; they would all be inevitably re-conquered by the unstoppable Imperial war machine. As such, he prepared for the worst. However, his fears were put at ease when the Cicatrix Maledictum appeared, sundering the Imperium in half. Being on the other side of the Maledictum from Terra, this meant that independence was guaranteed in Vex's eyes for as long the Maledictum was in the sky. Following several purges that resulted in the extinction of the last loyalists on the planet, Kelirian had an army millions strong at his command, and he was ready to claim the galaxy in the name of the Turmos Apostasy. Conquest In the time that followed, the Turmos Apostasy expanded rapidly. Within the system of Gehen, other planets followed suite upon hearing of Turmos's independence, staging their own rebellions, though only Gehen II and VI were successful, out of the eight worlds in the system. Through shrewd diplomacy, Kelirian had turned these two worlds to follow his command. With the immense population of Turmos, in addition to the combined fleets of three traitorous PDF armadas, the Apostasy was ready to begin interstellar conquest. It was around this time that Kelirian had returned to his palace to rule, leaving the job of expansion and conquest to his commanders. Though arguments were frequent, Vex was careful to make sure that order was kept relatively maintained. Through use of overwhelming numbers and firepower, the Apostasy was able to claim worlds that were lightly defended and confused in the chaos of the Black Crusade. Although at first, conquests were slow and costly, as more planets were taken and subjugated, the burgeoning empire grew in renown in the sector, and the Apostasy found itself with ever increasing manpower and wargear, which it has in turn used to expand further. Dark Mechanicum techpriests, outcasts from Waylark VII, have recently based themselves on the surface of Turmos following an agreement between them and Kelirian. Apostasy The Turmos Apostasy is an empire ruled by a despot. Kelirian Vex commands absolute authority from his world of Turmos. However, from there control of the empire is split unevenly between various commanders and warlords under his control. To Kelirian, so long as they ultimately serve him, he cares little for what they do. On Turmos, and the worlds of Gehen, control is firmly established, and seldom do commanders fight one another here. However, on the borders of the Apostasy, it is a frequent sight to see warlords fighting against each other over control of glory, spoils, and territory. Although the worship of the Dark Gods is in the form of a pantheon, religious tribalism grips the Apostasy deeply. Men and women commonly dedicate themselves to a particular God. This usually results in gruesome brawls occurring amongst the denizens of the Apostasy, with even the supposed peacekeepers joining in on these battles on occasion. Truly, the only semblance of that remains is within the upper echelons of society. It is because of this chaotic nature that the Turmos Apostasy already has an grossly inefficient bureaucracy, despite its relatively small size on the galactic stage. It is not uncommon for Apostate warbands to simply vanish, never to reach their intended destination, or to arrive months after a world has already been conquered. Regardless, the engines of the Apostasy's many manufactorums are never unable to replace lost equipment. The average denizen of the Apostasy lives worse than they did under the Imperium, though many of the commonfolk have long since lost any sanity in face of the anarchy and bloodshed that plagues their neighborhoods. Military Trade & Diplomacy Notable Campaigns Notable Worlds Sources Image Citations Category:Chaos Category:Empires Category:Chaos Cultists